1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a shell assembly for a lock, where the shell assembly is separable to provide an interchangeability of the appearance covering the lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
For door decoration, the region of latch bolt is an important part to concern. That is, whenever there is a need to change the lock, the entire lock mechanism as well as the appearance of the lock assembly is also changed. People often use a shell configured to the position where a latch bolt mechanism is exposed, so as to make the door stylish in appearance. For that purpose, there are many shells of different appearances provided in the market for multiple decorative applications.
However, in conventional application, the shell is firmly attached to the latch bolt or the door with irremovable configuration, and it is hard to dismantle the shell because the shell is not separably designed. It may take a lot of cost, such as money and time, to change the latch bolt shell.